<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Slimecicle First Date HCs by ShyNymph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426286">Slimecicle First Date HCs</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph'>ShyNymph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Confession???, F/M, First Date, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,107</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29426286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyNymph/pseuds/ShyNymph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons about Slimecicle taking the reader on a first date, and perhaps having their first kiss?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie | Slimecicle/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Slimecicle First Date HCs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>First Date <br/>You and Slimecicle have been beating around the bush for a while, practically ever since the two of you first met.</p>
<p>Your mutual friends have started getting so frustrated watching the two of you dance around the subject and eventually put their foot down, barring you and Charlie from meeting up with them until the two of you sort yourselves out.</p>
<p>Slimecicle reaches out first to organise a meeting, he doesn’t call it a date just a ‘hang out’. But when you receive the message from him you know exactly what this hangout is really meant to be.</p>
<p>Slimecicle spends the few remaining days until your ‘definitely not a date’ date, by doing as much work as he can. He buries himself in his work to distract himself, he books the restaurant you plan to meet at for dinner and then immediately tries to forget about the date. He finds himself streaming everyday up until the date.</p>
<p>It’s not that he isn’t looking forward to seeing you, he just knows the more he thinks about it the more nervous he’s going to be.</p>
<p>The morning of the date he spends a good hour alone changing into different outfits, trying to decide whether they are too casual or too formal.</p>
<p>Eventually he checks his phone and realises if he doesn’t leave now, he’s going to be late, so this man literally speeds to get there on time.</p>
<p>You’re at the restaurant early, standing outside to watch the sunset by the large lake next to the restaurant. You didn’t really want to go in without waiting for him.</p>
<p>Slimecicle exits his car to see you standing by the lakeside, the warm glow from the setting sun against your skin steals the breath from his lungs. It suddenly hits him how awestruck he is by you, and by the fact that you could actually like him back, seeing as you agreed to this obvious date.</p>
<p>He is slow to approach you, almost tentative to break the spell you seem to be under. Lost in your thoughts as the sun slowly dips beneath the horizon you feel a hand on your shoulder. “It’s gorgeous, too bad it isn’t as gorgeous as you.” His cheesy smile still brings a soft smirk to your lips. The bouquet of roses he had been clutching with his clammy hands is passed to you with a nervous chuckle from him. “Thank you, Charlie. You look very handsome as well.” You refuse to meet his eyes as a bright red fills your cheeks, and he can only watch as you hold the bouquet close to your chest smiling brightly.</p>
<p>“Shall we?” He offers his arm to you, wanting to give you the choice whether to take it or not. You do of course, pulling yourself closer to him as he leads you towards the restaurant. “Sorry I was late by the way, I uh, truth be told I was trying to pick the perfect outfit.” He admits sheepishly, a blush rising to the tips of his ears at his admission. You don’t judge him for it, simply looking up at him with a soft smile and a wink. “I think you spent your time wisely then.” His blush darkens as you reach the lobby of the restaurant and are quickly seated.</p>
<p>Charlie has you both laughing the whole time, cracking as many jokes as he can. He finds himself feeling less nervous the longer the dinner goes on, seeing how relaxed you are with him relaxes him in turn.</p>
<p>At one point though, he’s laughing so hard he knocks over a glass of wine and makes an absolute mess. Which only causes you to both laugh harder, and the poor waiter has to come over while the two of you are trying to choke out apologies through giggles. You both felt so bad afterwards and tipped big as you left to apologise.</p>
<p>First Kiss</p>
<p>The two of you leave the restaurant, the sky above the lake now filled with sharply twinkling stars that reflect brightly on the water’s edge. “I cannot believe you didn’t even say sorry Charlie.” You shake your head still laughing softly, “I couldn’t stop laughing! And then when I did stop, I choked on my own spit, you saw it happen!” Slimecicle desperately tries to defend himself, arms raised in mock surrender. You softly shake your head exasperatedly before taking one of his hands and leading him towards the lake, determined to make sure this date doesn’t end just yet.</p>
<p>As you both reach the edge of the water Charlie turns to face you and squeezes your hand before moving it to hold your waist instead. And for a few perfect moments the two of you just stare into each other’s eyes. Both enamoured by the other, stars reflecting in their eyes as the soft rolling of waves lulls a sense of peace over the two.</p>
<p>You’re brought out of your thoughts of Charlie when he reaches a hand up to cup your cheek gently, as if he were cradling a precious piece of history. He’s almost reverent in his touch, even at your waist splaying out his hand to feel as much of your warmth as he can. “Can I kiss you?” Your lips fall agape in surprise, even if you knew this was likely how your date would end it still managed to surprise you.</p>
<p>You move one of your hands to cup the back of his neck, the other pressed against his chest above his rapidly beating heart. “Yes.” Your response is breathless and barely above a whisper, he seems almost surprised by your answer. But closes the distance between the two of you with barely contained joy. His lips meet yours and you feel your chest tighten, your hand on his chest tightening it’s grip against his shirt, desperate for purchase.</p>
<p>His hand on your waist moves to your back, pulling you flush against him as you gasp against him pausing the kiss for a moment only for him to pull you back in just as breathless. Until finally your chest begins to burn, and you reluctantly pull away panting. </p>
<p>“I really hope that’s not going to be the last time we do that.” Charlie looks to you smirk soft and eyes hopefully wide. “Depends on if you’re going to make us official or not.” You raise your gaze to meet his eyes, “Only if you’ll have me.” The nervousness in his tone is something you quell with a soft embrace, wrapping your arms around him and sighing pleasantly. “I wouldn’t want it any other way, Charlie.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you guys enjoyed! This was requested by one of my readers on my tumblr, which you can find here! https://www.tumblr.com/blog/mcyt-imagines.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>